Fanfiction?
by KaitouKudou
Summary: DC chars stumbles upon this site, what do they have to say about it. Ch6 Finally up! Hope you guys are still hangin in there
1. Default Chapter

Fanfiction?

"Speeches"

'Thoughts'

Ch1

Fanfiction?

"All right class. For your next assignment, I want you to write me a fiction of what ever you like. Be as creative in making your own stories or follow an existing story and create your own from there," the teacher smiled as she gave a nod at the excited children. At least to all excluding the two bored faces that hid it selves amongst the crowed.

"So, what are you planning to write," Ayumi walked over to the two figures with a smile as her two bodyguards followed closely behind.

"I'm going to write about the Masked Yaiba!" Genta said.

"Yea, lets do that!" Mitsuhiko replied with great excitement.

"Y..yea…," Conan smiled weakly. 'Sounds stupid.'

'It's a damn Grade one assignment. I'll just go search on line for some general ideas and then give them a simple story and that'll be that,' Ai thought releasing a sigh of no interest.

"Oh, you guys want to come over?" Mitsuhiko said excitedly, "we can discuss ideas for our stories!"

"Nah, I got something else…I gotta do," Conan replied.

Ai just gave a shake of her head as she gazed upon the three disappointed figures.

Oosaka---

"Heiji, what are you going to do about your book report?" Kazuha asked as they made their way down the street.

"I'll do it somehow, if all else fail, I'll just look at some of the other reviews on some random book online and I'll find something," he replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Isn't that cheating?" Kazuha pouted.

"It ain't cheating unless I copy," he smirked childishly.

Where KID lives, (I have no clue, I've never read a kid Comic)---

(Everyone, the only info I know about kid is from you guy's stories on him. I never even knew he had a girl friend named Aoko Nakamori, nor that he had a phobia of fish till I read about them. Therefore, I my facts on him are a bit shaky so don't blame me if I don't get them right.)

"Aoko, will you put that broom down! It gets me all nervous watching you with that thing," Kaito backed away as the girl stumped her way over.

"The floor isn't going to clean itself Kaito," she pouted.

"Yea, whatever," he said taking another step back as the girl took another step closer.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"N..nothing," he laughed weakly, "just afraid of your cruel and unusual form of punishment that you enforce with the might arms of that broom." 'A lot more tougher to run from than law'

"Shut up you, or I'll through you in a fish tank!" she glared.

"Alright, alright. No need to get all puffy eesh," he said as he turned and moved to the upstairs.

"Where you goin?" she asked.

"I got some research I gotta do for me next he…I mean assignment," he replied then finished the remaining steps to his room.

Later that Day---

Ai flipped around the sites with her head rested to one of her hand, tilted to an angle as she looked up at the monitor trying to keep herself from falling asleep.

"Found anything yet?" Kudou asked.

"Not a thing, I've been searching for short stories but all I find is bunch of crap," she replied. Her eyes fell upon one particular site on the web. ' Why not, there seem to be a lot of stories there.' she thought as she dragged her mouse over. "Helloooo," she said slightly.

"What, you found something?" Conan asked.

"Yea, check this out," she answered.

Conan walked over and glanced upon the flashing monitor. "There's gotta be something here right. Click an area," he pointed.

"Let's see…anime sounds good," she said.

"You still watch anime at…what ever your age is," Conan smirked.

"Hey, shut up, I'm not that old you know," she glared daggers into the tiny detective's eyes.

"ANYWAYS," Conan turned back to the monitor with a cough, "let's see. 3X3 eyes, Ai no Kusabi, Akazukin cha cha? What the heck is all these, I've never even heard of these before in my life!" he scanned the page with question.

Ai scrolled the page down, "Detective Conan/Case Closed, look at that, they even have an anime with your name in it!" she laughed, "I got to check this out!"

Mitsuhiko's House---

"Let's see, ideas, ideas," the triangle shaped head of a boy swayed in search for the next inspiration, "How about, Genta and the amazing island of Unagi! (I think they're eels but I'm not sure so I'll leave it in Jap)"

"You just can't leave food can you?" Mitsuhiko sighed, "I actually have a great source I just learned from my father on how to use! It's called the inkernet or something and you can find lots of stuff on it!"

"You mean the internet?" Ayumi giggled at the young boy's 'Expert' mistake, "My mom taught be about it too!"

"Yea, whatever," Mitsuhiko waved his hand with slight blush upon his cheeks.

They flipped through the pages, give you one guess on the site they found...well DAH!

"Look, there's one that says Detective Conan!" Ayumi laughed, "Well what do you know, Conan-kun's famous."

"Ayumi-chan, just cause the title seem to fit, doesn't mean that the story will," Mitsuhiko chuckled while Genta watched without a clue of what this cubical box with a window in front was all about.

Kaito Home---

"Let's see, Mobie dick, Huckleberry Fin, hellooo, Know your enemy? Sounds like what I tell Nakamori Keibu all the time," he chuckled, "hmm,  huh, let's check it out."

Back in the Agasa Household---

"hey hey HEY! What the heck is all this! These are actually our names!" Conan gave a few blinks of shock as he absorbed in all the summaries and titles.

Ai flipped down the site as interested flourished back upon her. "What in the world…hey look! There's my name too, and Ran-san! Lots on Kaitou Kid too!"

"Well I'll be," Conan looked back (facing the invisible camera) 'Is someone watching us right now?' he thought nervously.

"Hey, look at this! Professor's First Date!" Ai laughed as she leaned back into her chair.

"Does it mean Professor Agasa?" Conan stuck his neck further up against the screen.

"Let's see."

Click

"'It was just past 7:00 when the phone rang as a tubby scientist hustled to answer his call as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.' Yup, it is," Ai said as she let out a smile silently.

"Ahaha, this could be interesting, the professor? Date? Ahaha!" Conan laughed.

Down stairs, from the basement, a loud sneeze roared up as a tubby man rubbed his finger to his nose and glanced upstairs hearing the sound of laughter.

"Her look at that Haibara, the next line is about you!" Conan pointed out.

"well now, I'm officially freaked out," Haibara said raising her eyebrows even further up.

They read the words upon the page intensely, focusing on every details, although the young detective could only barely keep up with the reading speed of the tiny chemist beside him.

"Hey, look! There's me!" Conan called nervously.

"Yea…"

"common, next chapter," he demanded.

"alright, let's see,"

Time Flies By---

"Ahaha, that sounds like old man Mouri alright! And boy Ai, you sure can be pretty sick minded sometimes you know," Conan laughed hysterically.

"That's not me! And stop saying it's me! Besides, I wonder how you would really do in a formal date," she narrowed her eyes sheepishly, "seeing as how you never really finished one in your entire life."

"HAHA..ha…shut up," Conan pouted, "Uh oh," Conan's face suddenly turned white as he read the last line of the chapter (4). '"It gives us certain satisfaction to watch you men squirm," Ai chuckled.

"Heh…Heh…..Heh….." Conan faked a laughter.'

"Well…Now it's getting more interesting.

Kaito Home---

A roar of laughter sounded from up above as Aoko peeped from the stairs questioningly. "Hey Kaito, you really studying up there?" she called.

"Yea, I'm busy so stop bothering me!" he shouted back.

Aoko pouted, "Geeze, no need to get all rude about it." She shouted back.

The young teen boy turned back to his monitor, "A tape recording huh, I should do that next time! Boy would I love to see the face on Inspector Nakamori's face!" he laughed again with certain satisfaction.

End…

How was it? Although as much as I would love to take credit, I actually got this idea from a Naruto fic writer about how the characters stumbles into their fanfiction site. Since there wasn't one for DC, I decided…why not

Please review if you like it. Also, so far I've only written comments about my own stories but if you would like for me to write something about yours, please leave me your requests in reviews and I will see what I can do. I didn't put any this chapter on others' stories because I don't feel it's right to take without asking.

I won't continue unless I get reviews for this, as to any of my other stories, especially on first chapters, so if you want it to continue, please give reviews. Also, this will go on as long as there are stories (That you give me permission to of course) to…hear the comments from the DC chars on exists. Although I am the one writing but I am trying to see what they will say to the story based on their characters.

Once again, please review


	2. Curve on a Straight Line

Ch2

"Speeches"

'Thoughts'

Curve on a Straight Line

"Hattori? Are you home?" the Osaka accented young teen called, bouncing her way through the living room of the great detective of the east.

"That you Kazuha?" a voice came from down the hall.

"Yea, did you do your research on your economics assignment yet?" she asked.

"Yea, yea, I'm looking right now," Hattori gave a slightly irritated groan.

The stomping footsteps of an angry girl rang down the hall. A look of panic rose upon Hattori's face as the girl entered his room and turned off his monitor off in a pathetic attempt to hide his actions.

"What were you just doing?" Kazuha demanded as she walked over to the monitor and turned it back on, What the heck is this? This isn't research Heiji!" she said angrily as she folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"I know, I know, I'll get to it alright? But look at this site! I just stumbled across this site yesterday and there's something strange about it," he said suddenly lowering his voice and returning his detective appearance.

"Strange?" Kazuha asked, noticing his change of appearance.

"Yea, look at it," he replied.

She turned her head and glanced upon the screen. A gasp escaped her mouth, "Heiji, is this…"

"Yea, there's stories written about K…I mean Conan's life here. I found it when I was searching for new detective novels when this link came up. There's stories about us in there too," he said.

"This is kind of freaky…" Kazuha retracted her hand to her lips, "is someone watching us right now?"

"I don't know but it doesn't look like just some ONE but a whole bunch of em," he gulped, then returning to his cheerful face he finished off, "But, they are stories and some of em are really funny!" he laughed and motioned to the door.

"Where you goin?" Kazuha asked.

"Washroom, I'll be back in a sec," he waved and exited the room.

Turning back to the monitor, she took a seat in the chair and flipped through the countless titles upon the site. 'I don't believe this, Ran-chan…Sonoko-chan…the little kid Conan, and even old man Mouri, they're all here. That tiny Haibara girl's pretty popular too,' she ran her eyes down with shock and astonishment while occasionally flipping her head to the corners in search of a hidden camera near by. Her eyes caught on one particular summary which made her twitch. Her hand was pulled to the title as she clicked to view its content.

Heiji made his way back from the washroom, whistling a familiar tune from his lips with a carefree smile in his eyes. His happiness soon ended with an sudden scream of his name that roared loudly from his room. He dashed his way back in a hurry and bursted through the door. "Kazuha! Are you okay?" he shouted with concern.

"Hattori Heiji! You bastard, Kudou was a girl after all, wasn't she!" she ejaculated with rage.

"What are you talking about? Kudou is a man, you've seen him already too! Remember, in the play?" he replied scratching his head.

"Well then what's this!" she said as she pointed to the monitor, "It's written right here that you and this Kudou 'GUY' kissed! You were going out with a girl and you never told me about it!"

"Of course not, I'm not…wait…wa..wa..WHAT!" he jumped as she comprehended the full length of her sentence and dashed to the screen.

"See, it's written right there! You pressed your lips upon that Kudou character. How could you, we're childhood friends, you're suppose to tell me these things!' she said trying to not show her jealousy.

"I told you, Kudou is not a woman! His a 'HE', you've seen and talked to him, you should know this fact as much as I do," Heiji shouted.

"But you kissed…wait…Oh…My…God!" she said as she brought her hands to her mouth that hung open with shock, "Heiji…you're…"

"No I'm not!" he yelled back. (Don't flame me you Yaoi fans. Personally, I dislike Yaoi, not to criticize or nethin)

"You kissed him," Kazuha said trying to keep a straight face. But she couldn't, not even with all her might, to keep a giggle from escaping.

"I'm not gay!" Heiji reassured as he scanned the page furiously. 'god…God…GOD, why did this guy have to be so descriptive!' his eyes ran quickly through the page.

"Hahaha!" Kazuha bursted into laughter as she could no longer keep it inside, "Heiji's gay! I guess I should have notice your…curved ideas that didn't follow the regular lines"

"Shut up! I'm not gay!" he pretend hit Kazuha upon her head as his face flourished red.

(Agasa's Home)---

"God, who the hell is this sacred alliance guy…He knows everything, wonder if his a stalker…" Conan said as he checked outside the window, expecting to see a shadow that would quickly duck under the window.

"It says here that he lives in Canada though," Ai pointed.

"Ahh, that might be just bogus," Conan waved out the comment, "I swear, when I get my hands on him…!"

"But that story was humorous," Ai laughed, "**I** really enjoyed it."

"I bet YOU did," Conan laughed weakly through his grinding teeth.

The tiny chemist gave a small chuckle and returned to the page, "indeed I did…'Honey'" she replied bursting out in laughter. Conan narrowed his eyes glared upon the laughing figure.

End…

Sorry about the length, but I really have a limited amount of stories to work with. Don't worry guys, I won't make fun of your stories if you allow me to use it. I will just give comments about it with humor added on. I will try to put in minimal if not, no negative comments so please let me use some of your stories.

Neways, reviews.

Silver Sky Magician: Your review is my command

Jay Kamiya: How did you like Heiji's reaction? Was it what you hoped for?

Fyliwion: Indeed, there's the first one. Alright, so it didn't follow the real story directly. I didn't get the permission to from the author so I couldn't, but it works.

Blu-Chan: Yea, that was fanfic being a pain. Sorry about that but I didn't even know anything about it till I went back and saw it for myself.

Steven: Thank you, hope I'll continue receiving your support.

Tantei: Thank you very much, glad you like it.

Crystal Snowflake: Twitches, taps fingers and foot, give out a sigh, shoots angry glare…UPDATE! (Lol, you know I'm just joking with you)

Billie Jukes: what is GW? And thanks for your permission, I've read all three of your stories. Indeed, I can write some interesting things from them. I will add them in later chapters where I can hopefully lead into it smoothly. Thank you SO MUCH for giving me permission to use your stories. (Bows with gratitude)


	3. Are you really

Ch3

"speech"

'Thought'

Are you really…

The sun crawled up to reveal a brand new day. Conan had slept over at the professor's home after forgetting about the time from reading "His" stories at least, off one particular author he. 'Sacred Aliance huh…I wonder if Ms. Jodie can help me out with finding out the whereabouts of that bastard. (Gasp) I wonder if his watching me right now,' Cautiously, he peeped around his door. He could see nothing, everything was quiet. He was fully expecting a wirling of camera or a click of a camera but everything seemed ordinary. 'Oh well, I don't know how he knew so much about me and my identity but…Ahh! He must be one of the men in black! No, no, no, if that was the case then they would have killed me by now. Forget it, I'm just not going to let this bother me anymore! I'm going to live life as normal and that's that!" he thought firmly. He was about to take a step when he froze and a sweat drop plopped in the back of his head. 'Maybe just one more check…(looks out to both sides) nothing…' "Anyways, breakfast, breakfast," he said to himself as he finally left the room.

Ai was drinking her morning coffee while holding a magazine in her hand. "Morning Kudou-kun, coffee?"

"Coffee? You're only 7years old! You can't drink that, you're too young" Conan lectured.

"I'll take that as a no?" Ai asked again.

"Of course it's a (Yawn) alright fine, give me a cup," he replied taking a seat next to her. "Geeze, how can you read a magazine so…calmly."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a stalker watching us and you're just sitting there reading?" he whispered.

"A stalker? Oh you mean that guy on the net. There's nothing I can do, besides, as long as you're the one that gets the ugly end of the bargain, I don't mind," she chuckled.

"Heh..heh…"

"Best not to think about it. The more you do, the more weird it seems to get."

"Guess you're right."

They walked to school in silence. Conan ahead and Ai trailing a little bit behind. Despite what they said, they still couldn't but glance occasionally to their sides. Three figures laughed hysterically seeing their arrival.

"You guys, what's so funny?" Conan called at the three detective boys.

"Haibara-san, I had no idea!" Mitsuhiko said in a sly voice.

Ai looked up with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Haibara-san, you don't have to hide it from us any more," Genta snickered.

"Hide what!" Ai answered beginning to lose her patience.

"You like Conan-kun right!" Ayumi finished off as the three snickered madly before bursting into tears of laughter.

"I like who? You must be kidding me, why would I like a mystery idiot like him," she answered raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry that I'm a mystery freak,' Conan shot a side-glance as he narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"You don't like him? But we saw it on the internet," Ayumi replied.

'Were these guys also in that site?' Conan looked over.

"That's right we saw it, you said you liked Conan!" Genta backed up the small girls reply.

"I believe the exact words were," Mitsuhiko added, "I love you, okay!"

"I never said that!" Ai denied, "where did you find this nonsense?"

"I don't know, you seem to talk to Conan a lot more than you talk to any one of us. I think you have something toward him," Genta narrowed his eyes with suspecion.

"How can I ever like this guy!"

"Hey…"

"A selfish"

"Hey…"

"Self centered,"

"Hey…"

"Egocentric,"

"Hey…"

"Holmes freak like him!"

"HEY! I'm standing right here you know!"

"Oh, so you are…"

"Where did you even come up with the idea anyways?" Ai asked.

"Some weird place called It was weird cause it had all sorts of things about Conan-kun and Haibara-san. Speaking of which, who's Shinichi? It looked like Conan-kun had another name called Shinichi and something about him shrinking?" Ayumi asked.

A sudden chill ran down the two's spines. "Uh..ah…That is um..That's all just made up! Yea, that's right, all made up!" Conan laughed weakly.

"Yea, that's why it's called fan fiction you know. Fiction means that it's not real!" Ai explained trying to look as honest as possible.

"Hmm, I see…Then I wonder if that's not real either," Ayumi said putting one finger to her cheek and looking up through her thoughts.

"What do you mean that?" Conan asked with curiosity.

The three gathered in a tight huddle and began to whisper. Conan sweat dropped, "So are you going to tell me or not?"

(Whisper, whisper, whisper)

"OI, YOU GUYS!"

The three turned with their hands behind their backs. "Open your palm Conan-kun," Mitsuhiko ordered.

"Huh, why?" Conan asked.

"Just do it!" Genta ejaculated.

"Okay…" Conan pulled his hand out hesitantly.

"Now!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed as the three pulled their hands from behind their back and dropped 3 forks upon Conan's hand.

Conan took the 3 utensils to his face and raised an eyebrow. "and what are these suppose to prove?"

"His still okay!" Mitsuhiko shouted, "His still okay after touching the silver forks!"

"Darn, I guess his not a warewolf then," Genta said disappointed.

"Were…wolf?" Conan asked raising his eyebrow even further up.

"What, we read a story that said you became a ware wolf, so we decided to test it out by seeing if you can touch those silverwares," Ayumi said.

"Ahahaha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Me, a werewolf, really, ahaha!"

"Hey, you can never be too sure, that's why we tested those silver on you." Mitsuhiko said.

"First of all, these are aluminum, and you werewolves are only afraid of pure silver which is really hard to find in today's society," Conan laughed.

"Hey, his right! That wasn't pure silver, do you think that he might still be a werewolf?" Genta whispered as the two glanced suspiciously over.

"You guys are hopeless," Conan sighed.

"Be careful or he might come to your houses at night and eat you up. He'll huff, and he'll puff, and he'll blooowww your house down," Ai chuckled as she narrowed her eyes mockingly at Conan.

"You stay out of this," Conan said pushing her aside.

"That guy was right, this is quite entertaining," she laughed.

"Heh..heh..heh..Grow up," Conan sighed. "Common, we gotta get to school or we're going to be late," Conan spoke after seeing that things began to settle down.

"Yea, come on you three, time to get goin," Ai followed.

The 5 began to make the rest of their way to school. Ayumi turned with one last glance at the boy with the glasses beside her, "So you're not a werewolf right?" she whispered.

"Don't you want to know?" Conan replied sheepishly.

Ayumi let out a small eep and turned her head forward.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Conan added immediately, 'geeze, kids these days. Too naïve for their own good.'

End…

Wow, another 8 reviews, thanks and keep em coming! I appreciate each and every review. And thankyou for all your permissions on your stories for those who gave me them

Silver Sky Magician: Love your stories, "Painting the difficult Ways" is one of my favs. Although I do wish that your chapters can be a bit longer. Must see what's going to happen!

BillieJukes: Did you recognize your story? Nothing offensive right? Hope you liked it

Tantei: Haha, Kudou in a dress, that's great. A play, Prince is Heiji who's off to rescue Princess Kudou from the evil knights Kazuha and Ran! I'd write one but that plots used too much already I think lol.

Crystal Snowflakes: Your stories are all so…serious! But I've see some interesting ones that I could use when I "INTRODUCE RAN into FANFIC!" (little preview lol)

Fyliwion: Thanks, I'm reading everyone's fanfics that said I can use them. I will try to use something from as many people's as possible.

First Silvera: "Honey" was taken from the epilogue of my story, "Prof's First Date" I can't really explain it but if you read the short epilogue at the end of the last chapter, you will understand. Yaois…(Makes me quiver) I never could understand why people write them but who am I to judge, Canada is probably the next place to legalize gay marriage anyways lol. (I live in Canada)

Jack Adam: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I just had to use that one line! No other stories had it so straight forward! PLEASE, don't hate me! I know you didn't give me permission, but I swear, that's will be the only time I will ever take something from your story. Sorry again I really like your stories.

Kristanite: Thanks, glad you liked it Although I'm sorry to tell you that well, I won't be using YYH stories because this is a DC. I did however like the idea of Ai being the "Almighty" one in your eagle protector and that is definitely in my consideration to put it in my story somehow.

Once again, thank you all reviewers! I hope to continue to have all your supports


	4. Love is a complicated thing

"Speech"

'Thought'

Note to all reader: The stories that I choose to use, I will merely use the general plot and idea from it. I may even take a few quotes from it but if you notice an inconsistency, that is just some areas I've added personally to make this story work

Ch4

"Are you nuts! You can't do that!" Hattori exclaimed.

"Why not! She deserves to know!" Kazuha argued.

"You should know from the last story about me…cough…uh..you should know from the last story you read that there's nothing but non-sense in this site,"

"Well that explains it perfectly, and she deserves to know!"

"You don't even know if it's true or not!"

"It's sounds true enough to me. That bastard, how dare he do that to her, why I outta,"

"You're jumping to conclusions here Kazuha."

"Then you tell me where he is."

"His um…uh..his on a case just like he says."

"I'm sure that's what he told you. I'm calling right now."

"Ah..Kazu..ha…"

(Beep beep beep)

(Ring…Ring…)

"Hello?" A voice answered the call.

"Kudou! This is bad!" Hattori shouted through the phone, forcing Conan to pull it away slightly from his ear to bare the pain that stung his ear.

"Geeze, what is it now," the young boy moaned, raising himself from the couch he laid upon in professor Agasa's house.

"See, I stumbled on this weird site called or something and…"

"What! You know that site too?"

"You know about it too then?"

"Yea, Haibara found it yesterday, some of the stuff on that site is pretty freaky."

"Yea I know, like I'm not gay to start with…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

"Anyways…'gay'…cough…what were you saying?"

"OH RIGHT! I told her now to but she did anyways, I really did try to stop her."

"She told her…about me…?"

"YEA!"

"What exactly did she tell her?"

"Well she said…"

Conan's eyes widened with a gasp and clicked the phone off.

"Who was it?" Ai asked, sticking her head out from the kitchen.

"That was Hattori," Conan replied.

"Bad news?"

"You could say that," he said turning the phone back on.

"Who are you calling?"

"Ran, to see what kind of a mood she's in."

(Ring…Ring…)

"Hello, Mouri residence," the voice of a teenage voice answered. Just from that, he could tell she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Hello, Ran-neechan? This is…"

"Don't Ran-neechan me mister! What the heck do you think you're doing, march your butt here this instant! I have a few matters to discuss with you," she blunted.

'eep, right off the bat,' Conan hesitated slightly before he answered, "Alright," and clicked the phone off.

"Wow, she's mad. I can hear her screams from this far away," Ai said calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh heh," Conan smiled uneasily, "Now for the really hard part."

"Huh?"

"Explaining how I was cheating on her with you," he laughed.

"What?"

(Beep Beep…ring…ring…)

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, is this Ran?" Shinichi whispered with uncertainty in his voice.

"Sh..shinichi?" Ran gasped, "You don't call me all that often anymore."

"Sorry, I've been involved in some pretty troublesome cases," said he.

Behind the receiver in Mouri Detective Agency, the girl's eyes narrowed with furry. "Shinichi! Who is this Miyano Shiho person!"

"Uhh..she's…um…what I mean is…"

"How long were you two together for! How do I know that you're REALLY on a case and not just fooling with some girl?"

"Come on Ran, you know me, I won't do that…"

"Oh really, perhaps you can explain this line to me …'My girl friend's name is Miyano Shiho'…Shinichi, you better give me a decent explanation for this!"

"That's just a bunch of baloney, Shiho is…just a victim of the case I…met who I'm helping right now. She was a maiden in distress and."

"You're her knight in shining armor right? Her savior, her rescuer, her lover…"

"Damn it Ran, She's not who you think she is!"

"Shinichi…who do you think I am?" tears built in her eyes, "I…I…"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. But I only work with her, nothing more. Alright?"

"Really?"

"Of course, no one can take the place of you,"

"Eh?"

"Especially the idiotic clumsiness that only you managed to master," he laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Anyways, I gotta go, take care of yourself."

(Click)

"Ah Shinichi!"

(Beep Beep Beep)

'Geeze, now I feel bad cause I think I made her cry. Why must they cry…uhg…' he gave a sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Me and Haibara?" he whispered to himself and imagined what it would be like. A slight blush came to his face which he shook off immediately.

"Kudou-kun…" Ai walked slowly out of the kitchen.

"I wasn't blushing!" he jumped, "I mean…cough…what is it?"

"Am I only that to you?" she said, breaking her voice, "am I only a maiden in distress? Is that the only reason why you've helped me so far?"

"Haibara…I…Ran was…"

"Ran, Ran, Ran..." She muttered, more to herself than him, "It's all about _Ran_, isn't it? It's all about Mouri-san, isn't it _Kudo_-kun"

"Haibara you…"

The young girl paced herself over almost desperately and grasped his shirt, "Why can't you see how I feel. Why can't you see…" she turned her head to her side.

"…I…"

A few snickers was heard before Ai turned with a bright smile on her face, "Wow, that was priceless. I wish I had a camera to show you the face you had."

Conan narrowed his eyes and shot a glare with an angry pout. 'I gotta stop falling for those…' Conan thought to himself, '…why do I keep falling for those…sigh…'

The tiny detective made his way speedily to the agency in an attempt to not make his already angry guardian even more furious. "Wonder what she was all mad at me for, I didn't do anything…"

He twisted the door knob and peeped inside. Ran awaited him on the sofa and signaled for him to come sit down.

"Ran-neechan?" he asked.

"What's this about you going out with Haibara-san I hear?" she asked calmly in a foxy voice.

"Eh..?"

End…

This entire chapter was dedicated to Crystal Snowflakes for all his/her support. I hope you can see which of your story it came from. Also, for last chapter, I would like to thank Billie Jukes and Jack Adam(for not getting mad at me), whom I borrowed ideas from their stories.

Reviews:

Akachi: Thanks, loved your mystery btw.

Silver Sky Magician: Right righ, Parting. The first time I read it, I read it as painting and that sort of got stuck in my mind lol.

Crystal Snowflake: Entire chapter's idea was thanks to you Btw, lonely without you…that was damn hilarious. Oh the clever remarks, those are the best!

Sierra Goddess: You may have noticed by now, this isn't a serious story of mine. I don't exactly think when I write this story haha. Whatever I jought down, I just update it. And I sure am using stories from other authors. Write some and I might even use one of yours

Shihiki: I am planning to as long as inspirations from you guys' stories give me an idea for a new fun chapter. : )

Billie Jukes: I forgot to thank you on the last chapter so I put you in this one

Jack Adam: Nah, I would never NEVER copy out entire story. And thank you, I'm trying my best.

Jay Kamia: Yes, what kind of reaction will Kudou have if he finds out. What kind of reaction would he have if Ran questions him about his "Homosexual Motives" (hint hint)

Iiiiiris: indeed they have. I'm glad you took a liking to my stories and if you want, then you're welcome to translate my stories to Korean to show your friends, I'd be honored if you do


	5. Relations

Ch5

Relations

A light glowed in the dark, which marked the freshly lit cigarette that grew in brightness each inhale done by the tall dark cloaked man. It had been a quiet week for this assasin. No murders, no killing, nothing, and that made him edgy. His got a mouth to feed after all (His own) and no killing meant no money.

"Aniki!" a voice called from behind.

Gin shifted his glance to se Vodka walking rather speedily his way.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Belmott called us," he replied, "she's requesting our presense in her office."

"A job?" questioned Gin, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not sure but it was rather strange," replied the tubby man.

"Speak,"

"You see, she seemed rather...joyful. You know the voice of someone trying to hide her laughter?"

"Not really, the ones I see tend to try to hide their fears but go on,"

"Well, she sounded rather amused, almost teasing in a way. I can't be sure for there was a seriousness in her voice as well and it may have just been the fact that I took her call upon my apartment and the signal was bad,"

"I see," Gin thought for a short while but not able to come to any deffinate conclusion, decided to let it go. "In any case," he began, "let's get going. If it is a job, then I want it." Clicking his gun, he stuffed it in his pocket and climbed in his car.

(Few Moments Later)

"Welcome Gin, Vodka," Vermouth chuckled as she turned around from her rotating chair with her hands resting comfortably on the arm rest.

"What do you want," Gin demanded.

"Some answers," she said rather cooly.

"Answers? I don't take interigations, unless you asked me to come here to tell me my next assignment, I'm out of here," Gin hissed as he turned and motioned to the door.

"It's about Sherry," Vermouth called and watched him come to a sudden halt rather amusingly. "I thought that might catch your attention," said she with another chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" Gin slid his glance back.

"What is your relation with her?" asked Vermouth narrowing her eyes strictly.

Gin twitched his eye, "Relation?" said he in a confused, surprised voice.

"I've been wondering for a while now, of how is it that you know so much about her, of how is it that you can identify her with just one strand of a hair, were you..."

"Don't be a fool," Gin cut in, "I know because it is my duty to know. She is nothing more than a betrayer whom I hold some interest in killing."

"Is that so..." Vermouth remarked in a sly tone as she spun her moniter around.

Both, Gin and Vodka, looked upon the screen at the highlighted area. Vodka was about laugh but he held it in with a cough when he noticed a glare by Gin that daggered from the side.

" 'She's mine and only mine!' you said. Tell me, isn't this considered adultery? According to law, anything greater than a 7year difference can be considered adultery if your partner dislike your actions," she giggled.

"Think what you like, I don't know what this...fanfiction...is, but call me for something important next time," Gin huffed.

"So you deny the fact that you love her?" Vermouth pushed on.

"I...'

"or" she cut in before giving him a chance to speak, "just trying to hide it?"

Vodka began to take closer looks at the site.

"What's there to hide when I've already told the truth," Gin denied.

"My my, could that be a blumish upon the cold face of Gin I see?" Vermouth gave a sly snicker.

"I am not..."

"Aniki!" Vodka interupted.

"What is it?"

"Is sherry your daughter?" asked Vodka, scratching his head.

"What are you blabering about you idiot! I'm not even married,"

"But it says here, according to sherry's birth certificate from this..uhh..."How Old Are You" story that you're her father,"

"What!" Gin exclaimed, "Then...who's the mother?"

"Well..."

Vermouth raised an eyebrow, getting ready to stick another witty comment at the name.

"It says here that it's..." Vodka stuttered, "Ms. Vermouth"

"WHAT!" two simultaneous shouts bursted in the room as the two pushed the tubby man aside to get a closer look at the monitor.

They both took a quick glance at the content before turning to face one another. Their eyes met for one short moment before they flipped their heads in opposite directions with a loud "Hmph"

They turned their heads back to the screen angirly. "Sooo, sacredaliance eh...get our technicians in here and find out where this guy lives."

"Yes, his got nerves trying to play games with us."

"Indeed, I'll make sure he knows who his dealing with!"

"Good,"

Vodka stood at the side watching with a questioning expression on his face.

"What are you looking at you dim wit!" Gin snarled. Vodka quickly turned his glance to the side.

"Either way, we can't let him get away with this!" Vermouth claimed.

"Right!" Gin replied. Their eyes met once more, this time for a bit longer time before they shook their way out of eachother's focus and turned to the door with another simultaneous call,

"Technician!"

(Mean while)

"Conan-kun, do you know what kind of boys would go out with 2 girls at the same time!" Ran shouted, waving her finger infront of the young boy's face.

'A player?' Conan thought.

"Those are all BAD boys and you should never be like that. Does Ayumi-chan even know about this! Does Ai-chan know about the relation you have with Ayumi-chan?" Ran continued.

"My...relation?" Conan retorted raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's all this rocus about?" Kogorou asked walking in through the door.

"Oh, hi dad. I was just talking to Conan-kun about...girl issues." Ran replied, straightening her back and folding her arms.

"...Girl...issues?" Kogorou gave a few blinks of confusion, "To...that brat...?"

"Yes"

"Gwahahaha!"

"It's not funny. His this young and his already two timing!"

"Two...timing? Gwahaha, what do you know, the brat's a player! Way to go kid, Gwahaha!" Kogorou laughed as he smacked the boy on his head.

'See, what did I say,' Conan thought as he side glanced at Ran with a mocking smile but quickly turned back before she noticed.

"Dad, we got to teach him that, that's a bad thing or he might grow up as..." Ran stopped glancing hesitantly at Conan to see if she should use such words infront of a boy.

"He might grow up to be a..." Kogoroustuck his neck out as did Conan.

"A p-i-m-p," Ran whispered to her dad with a slight blush.

Conan nearly fell to his back. As one brow twitched slightly while the other remained still, he smacked his hand to his face and shook his head in his mind.

Kogorou's eyes widened slightly, 'a pimp huh...hmm...maybe I should establish some better relations with the brat and...'

"Dad..." Ran narrowed her eyes.

"Huh, what?" Kogorou replied losing his train of thought.

"What were you just thinking about?" asked Ran, leaning her face closer to her father's.

"Huh..uh...nothing...nothing at all. (Cough)" Kogorou stuttered and watched the eyebrow of his daughter rise in suspecion, "A..anyways, ...ahahaha...(Cough)...Ran, his just an innocent kid. I bet he don't even know what love is yet, just leave him alone. Maybe it's just a stage, I mean you and Shinichi's been holding hands and sleeping with eachother since you were 3 and you still don't admit that you like him," Kogorou sighed.

"Dad!" Ran hushed blushing furiosly.

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't try to teach a kid about relationships when you can't even keep your own boyfriend in check," Kogorou sighed.

"His...HIS NOT MY BOYFRIEND," Ran exclaimed, her voice echoing through the entire room, deafening the two that stood beside and stumped away muttering a few curses behind.

"I don't see what she sees in that stupid highschool detective of hers," Kogorou muttered to himself.

'That stupid highschool detective got you famous, maybe you should show some more respect,' Conan glared to the side.

"What are you looking at brat?" Kogorou glanced to the side.

"Nothing!" Conan turned away rapidly.

"Hey Ran, when's supper?" Kogorou called to his departing daughter.

"You can cook it yourself!" Ranhuffed strictly.

"Geeze, now look what you've done. Guess I'll have to cook tonight." Kogorou whispered over to the boy who glared back.

a moment of silence filled the room as the two men looked at one another imagining what kind of a supper it would be.

"Take out?" Kogorou asked.

"Take out," Conan replied.

(Later that night)

"Let's see, I think Kazuha-chan told me that it was Fanfiction or something," Ran spoke to herself as she clicked the link upon the screen, "Oh wow, it's true. These are all about...us! Hmm, what's this one...paring: ShinichiXHattori..."

End...

Reviews

Crystal Snowflakes: This will be no couples at all I guess. what ever the anime's couples are, that's the couple that you will see in here lol.

Fyliwion: It's always funny to watch other people getting hurt they say. Maybe we're just naturally cruel lol.

Silver Sky Magician: Ever wondered what a blushing Gin might look like? That's something I'd love to see!

Detective Girl2005: lol, glad you like and thanks!

Iris: lol, meh

Xeno: Humor, it's fun to write and fun to read

Ralph Lim: They are very hard to write on because not many people write stories specifically about them lol. But a good idea is a good idea!


	6. Unfair!

Ch6

Conan walked down the stairs, another school day's thought throbbing painfully in his head, rubbing his sleepy eyes and stroking his hair that flew in all directions except for the way he wished them to.

"You're up, how d'you sleep last night brat?" Kogorou asked as he put two plates down on the table.

"It was…(looks up) Hair raising," he replied.

"I see…get over here, time for breakfast," he waved.

"Breakfast? You made breakfast?" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"What I know how to cook, I just thought it might be a nice change for me to make the breakfast once in a while. Ran's been so busy lately and thought it would be a nice thing to do as a father,"

Kogorou smiles largely.

Conan narrows his eyes.

"Ran didn't want to get up," the old detective finally muttered out.

"and…"

(Flashback)

The sun shown it's delicate face through the metropolis' horizon. The birds sang and the wind whistled, and the air itself seemed to have been refreshed after the long night's rest. It's clean cool touch sneaked in through an open window of one particular detective agency and rested itself upon the old man's cheek that snored within.

ACHOO!

Eyes open as silence follows.

"…What was that…" (looks around) "Oh, that was just my sneeze," Kogorou stood up from his seat where he fell asleep extra early the passed night and rubbed his nose, still itchy from the sneeze.

"What time is it," he mumbled to himself as he reached to turn the clock's face toward him, "7:00am! I haven't woke up this early since the last Youko-chan special that the TV station sooo uncaringly put on at 6:30 in the morning.

Grrr….

'I'm hungry, Oh well, Ran's gotta cook for the brat today morning anyways, might as well wake her up."

Walks over to Ran's room.

Knock knock.

"Ran wake up, could you cook me some breakfast, I'm hungry."

Silence

Eyebrow twitch.

"Hey Ran, (slightly louder) time to get up and cook for the brat or he won't have stuff to eat for school."

Silence.

Eyebrow twitches twice.

KNOCK KNOCK

"RAN! WAKE UP, I NEED SOME FOOD."

Silence…

Eyebrow twitches rapidly. Cheeks puff out and a small vein pops on the forehead.

SLAM SLAM!

"RAN! ARE YOU IN THERE OR NOT, GIVE ME A DAMN ANSWER!"

The door swung open roughly, smacking itself upon the old detective's face and sending him stumbling back a few steps. He immediately placed his palm upon the place of impact and rubbed it to try to relieve some of the pain before looking back up. A horrifying scene greeted him back that closed his open jaw and sent tears into his eyes.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" The teenage girl screamed as she slammed her face into the wall, chipping the cement and a layer of paint off from it's surface, "I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP SO KEEP YOUR TRAPS SHUT. CAN'T YOU MAKE YOUR OWN BREAKFAST FOR ONCE, I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, YOU'RE MY FATHER!"

The door slammed shut once more. Sounds of her angry murmurs could still be heard even after the door was shut which stopped upon a thud that indicated that she was back in her bed.

Kogorou sat on the floor, sweat still pouring from his face mixed with tears of horror. With everything that was left inside him, he managed to wimper out one word, "H..Hai…"

(End Flashback)

Conan looked over at Ran's room out of curiosity. 'What could have gotten her so upset as to not get out of bed to make breakfast for him.' His eyes fell upon one thing that told him exactly what he should do next. That object was a dent in the wall, roughly the size of a fist with pieces of paint hanging off of it and it said, "Don't ask!"

Another thought returned to him, something even more…urgent. 'I gotta eat the old man's cooking first thing in the morning!'

Kogorou's eyes turned to the half ling. "Hey brat, what's with you, you don't look so well all of a sudden."

The words never entered the boy's head. 'Oh god, how can thy be so cruelest to smite this unfortuned soul in such a way. Is there be no heart within thy chest for such a matter shan't be within the confines of what thee call test of faith'

"Hey brat…Brat!" Kogorou's eyes narrowed as the boy fell into attention, "What the heck are you thinking about."

"Umm…nothing…I think I'm going to be late for school so I'll go do my hair and leave," he announced.

"Oh no you don't! I spent an hour cooking this breakfast and you're gonna eat it and you're gonna act like you like it!"

"But I'm really gonna be late for school so bye!"

"Get back here! (Reaches down and grabs Conan by the collar) Now EAT! (Takes the fork, stabs it into the egg and start shoving food down the child's throat)"

Few moments later.

"Wonder where's Conan-kun," Mitsuhiko asked.

"Who knows, maybe he met a witch and got his life force sucked out of him," Genta replied with a broad grin on his face.

"What are you guys talking about," a pale voice sounded from behind as the three figures turned.

"EEEK!" Three simultaneous screams sounded.

"Conan-kun, did you really met a witch?" Mitsuhiko jumped.

"You look like you just took some poison to commit suicide but failed at the attempt…" Genta blinked in astonishment.

"You could say that," Conan grinned, "I ate old man Kogorou's cooking, he mixed up pepper with chilly powder and ketchup with hot sauce."

"Maybe you should get your stomach pumped while you're still alive," another voice came from behind as a hand slapped the tiny detective's back, making him bend down and hold his hands to his mouth to prevent any chunks from spewing from the inside.

"Don't do that!" he shouted.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Ai laughed, "But hey, at least they were understandable mistakes."

"That's the thing, the pepper is one thing but there's ketchup in the ingredients for making boiled egg."

"Boiled…how did he get the hot sauce inside the eggshell without cracking it?"

"He amazes me sometimes too…" Conan forced out a laugh.

Silence…

"Anyways, let's get going before we're all late," Conan said straightening his back.

"Right!" Genta marched.

"Ayumi-chan, what's wrong?" Ai glanced over as the group's march stopped just as quickly as it started.

"Huh?" Ayumi snapped up.

"You've been awfully quiet today, something on your mind?"

"Umm…It's just that…I don't feel like I'm being treated fairly…"

"Fairly?"

"Unfair!" Mitsuhiko gasped, "By who? Conan-kun, it's you isn't it! You always take the credit for our work and now look! You made Ayumi-chan sad!"

"That's right Conan, that's unfair! Stop stealing credits!" Genta followed.

"W..Wait! Why does this all of a sudden fall on my shoulders!"

"No, it's not that," Ayumi replied, "It's that site! There's so many Haibara-san and Conan-kun's stories, most of them being romance…"

Conan and Ai blushes, clears their throats, and looks away.

"Why her! I'm the one that likes Conan-kun and the one that Conan-kun likes!" Ayumi continued.

'…I feel sorry for myself that I can say that's false…' Conan thought.

Ayumi looks to the sky, "You JERKS! Why don't you write some stories about us! His MY boyfriend! MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!"

"Who are you talking to Ayumi-chan?" Conan asked as he poked her with his index finger.

"Those people that writes stories about us. I'm warning you, I better get some more stories or I'll, or I'LL…"

"Or you'll…" Ai glanced over.

"OR I'LL…(Long pause)…Do something horrible to you, you'll see!"

'Heh..heh…hehhhh……..' Conan was at a loss of words at the childish stupidity and the only thing he could do was to look up and ask why it had to be him.

"Alright Ayumi-chan, I think they get the picture, let's go or we'll seriously be late."

"Alright, let's go."

"Hey Mitsuhiko, Ge…"

Two figures were bent forward into the wall with one hand against it's concrete surface for support. Shadows covered their faces and only misery surrounded the air around them. Ayumi glanced with a questioning expression on her face, not knowing that she was the cause while Conan and Ai both swung their heads down with a giant sweat drop on the back.

End…

Reviews

Crystal Snowflakes: After that long vacation, I'm back and here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it

Jack Adams: Looks out window "…" I think I saw something shiny in that bush…slowly steps away…

Silver Sky Magician: Haha, It's all good, laughing lets you live longer lol.

Fanfic Maniac: That won't be revealed until the next chapter, muahahaha.

Xeno: Thank you, hope you keep on reading my fics

Iiiris: haha, yeah, I usually make my chapters 5-6pages long. Longer than that, I can't sit still in front of my comp for that long lol.

Anti Sora: Sure, I'll take a look at em and see if I can use any ideas from later chapters.

ConanRox: Your bf's name is Conan? That's awesome lol, I haven't even seen a guy called Conan yet haha.

Jay Kamiya: "To be or not to be, That is the question" that Ran must answer lol.

Dark: Haha, don't die on me, I don't want to lose a fan

Ronin: Hmm, meh, Kazuha can think whatever she wants to, Whispers "I think she's CRAZY"


End file.
